Briefe
by Drick
Summary: Sirus und James stolpern bei einem Besuch bei Alphard über ein sehr gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Eine Fortsetzung zu meinen beiden letzten Geschichten.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Charaktere aus den Büchern und Filmen sind Eigentum von J. und WB._

_Die OCs sind mein Eigentum._

Briefe

Sirius und James standen vor der alten Eichentür. Sie hatten bereits mehrmals geklopft doch bis jetzt hatten sie keine Antwort erhalten. „Ich hoffe es ist ihm nichts passiert". Sagte James. „Es gibt nur einen Weg das herauszufinden". Antwortete Sirius und mit einem Alohomora öffnete er die Tür und die beiden Teenager betraten das etwas staubig wirkende Vorzimmer.

Alphard hatte seinem Neffen kurz zu Ferienbeginn geschrieben, dass er, wenn diese begonnen hätten, bei ihm vorbeischauen sollte, denn er hätte eine Überraschung für ihn. Sirius war Ende November sechzehn geworden und so vermuteten er und sein bester Freund James Potter, dass es sich wohl um ein verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk handelte.

Die Teenager gingen in Richtung Wohnzimmer das von einem gewaltigen Schreibtisch dominiert wurde, welcher von unzähligen Schriftstücken bedeckt war. „Was macht dein Onkel noch einmal?" Wollte James von seinem Freund wissen der gerade nach etwas Trinkbarem suchte. „Irgendetwas in der Abteilung für internationale Beziehungen soweit ich weiß er redet nicht oft darüber!" Erklärte Sirus als er mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem zurückkehrte.

James musterte den Schreibtisch auf dem eine hölzerne Schatulle stand die eine Vielzahl geöffneter Briefe enthielt, der neueste davon lag vor dieser auf der Tischplatte."Scheint als hätte er eine Brieffreundschaft mit jemanden". Und hob den Brief hoch. „Weißt du welche Sprache das ist". Und gab Sirus das Schreiben der es mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen musterte: „Das ist Deutsch aber warte einmal. Translato!" Und beide sahen mit an wie der Brief in einwandfreies Englisch übersetzt wurde. „Ließ du ich mag nicht!"; sagte Sirius und knotzte sich auf die dunkle Couch. James schüttelte den Kopf, „Ist er meiner, oder dein Onkel?" Begann aber dennoch den kurzen Brief, von Mitte Dezember, vorzulesen, „

Lieber Dad

Entschuldige, dass ich dir diesmal nur so eine kurze Nachricht schicke aber wir haben momentan sehr viel zu tun. Weihnachten kommt schnell näher und es haben sich mehrere Gäste angekündigt und wir müssen natürlich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen damit unsere Tarnung nicht auffliegt und ich bin daher noch nicht dazu gekommen deiner Bitte zu entsprechen. Ich werde mich so bald wie möglich wieder bei dir melden!

Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit!

Dein Sohn Adrian.

James schaute sich verwundert nach Sirius um der sich einen großzügigen Schluck Feuerwisky in ein Glas füllte; „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass dein Onkel nie mit einer Frau zusammen war?" „Ja warum?" „Hast du mir nicht zugehört?" „Nein warum?" „Tatze sei nicht so ignorant lass den Schnaps für einen Moment und kommt her!" Schimpfte James und drückte seinem Freund den Brief in die Hand.

Während sich Sirius diesen noch einmal leise durchlas begann James mit dem Durchsuchen der Schatulle, beginnend mit dem ältesten Datum, und zog als bald einen Brief mit einem beigefügten Foto heraus während Sirius sagte; „Das stimmt nicht Alphard hat keinen Sohn". „Dann hat er ein sehr großes Geheimnis vor dem Rest seiner Familie". Hörte er James tiefsinnig sagen der das Bild nun genauer musterte und anschließend an seinen Freund weiterreichte.

Es zeigte eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft die Sirius fröhlich aus dem Bild entgegen winkte. In der Mitte standen Braut und Bräutigam. Der Mann hatte rabenschwarze gelockte Haare und wirkte wie eine jüngere und etwas schlaksigere Version seines Onkels. James las den dazugehörigen Brief vom 7.5.1968

Hallo Dad!

Danke für das Geschenk wir haben uns sehr darüber gefreut noch mehr natürlich, wenn du hättest kommen können aber ich weiß, dass es wenn überhaupt gerade jetzt nicht möglich ist, aber trotzdem. Es war ein schönes Fest mit der Familie und den engsten Freunden, aber bei vier Halbgeschwistern meinerseits war das Haus zum bersten voll. Henry und Sergej haben mir einen Stagnight bereitet die die Gegend wohl nicht so schnell vergessen wird. Wir hatten eigentlich vorgehabt eine längere Hochzeitsreise zu unternehmen allerdings scheint dieser neue dunkle Lord ja mit seinen Drohungen ernst zu machen und so haben wir sie abgeblasen da er ja so ziemlich überall Anhänger zu finden scheint. Selbst am Abraxeslatz hat es eine Kundgebung gegeben. Der Rat hat sie sofort aufgelöst und die Teilnehmer, nachdem sie ein Ratsmitglied angegriffen haben, bis auf weiteres, von den Hütern in den Kerker von Malfaldinstal gesperrt. Wie ist die Lage bei euch und wie geht es Sirius und Regulus? Nach deinem letzten Brief muss Ersterer meine verrückte Tante ja zur Weißglut treiben, geschieht ihr recht. Pass aber auf dass sie ihm nichts tut das Crucio von damals lässt mich heute noch schaudern.

Liebe Grüße Adrian

P.S. Ich hab dir ein Bild von der Hochzeit beigelegt die Namen stehen hinten drauf.

James sah wieder zu Sirius der das Bild noch immer fassungslos musterte; „Ich weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst aber es scheint so als wäre euch da etwas entgangen. Dieser Adrian weiß über euch Bescheid und er scheint viel für dich und deinen Bruder übrig zu haben und er ist zumindest deiner Mutter einmal begegnet und das muss ein sehr intensives Treffen gewesen sein".

Sirius war noch immer paff bei dem Anblick seines vermutlichen Cousins als ihm ein kleiner Gedankenfetzen vor dem inneren Auge vorbeihuschte; Pass auf dich auf"; Sagte da jemand. „Los schauen wir was da noch so ist. Die Beiden hatten nun vollends ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schächtelchen geschenkt und fanden bald den nächsten Brief mit einem Bild."Der ist vom 6.11.1971". Sagte James und diesmal las Sirius; „

Hallo Dad

Wir Gratulieren dir! Du bist seit erstem November Großvater eines kleinen Jungen. Wir haben ihn Andreas genannt. Er ist ein sehr ruhiges Baby und hat sich bereits den Weg in das Herz aller gebahnt. Ich bekomme ihn momentan kaum zu Gesicht weil meine Mutter und Schwiegermutter natürlich gleich angereist sind und der Kleinen wird in jeder Minute in der er nicht bei Elisabeth ist von ihnen verwöhnt und es wird wohl nicht besser, denn es haben sich bereits meine Schwestern angekündigt.

Wie geht es dir?" Hast du die Grippe gut überstanden?

Ich muss dir sagen nach deinen letzten Briefen mach ich mir allmählich Gedanken ob Walpurga nicht nur eine extreme Fanatikerin ist sondern überhaupt geisteskrank. Hat sie Sirius wirklich einen Heuler geschickt weil er in einem anderen Schlafsaal seiner Schule gelandet ist, als der Rest seiner Familie, oder hab ich da irgendein wichtiges Detail versäumt?" Na wenigstens hat der Kleine jetzt einmal eine Zeit lang seine Ruhe vor der alten Schreckschraube.

Alles Liebe Adrian, Elisabeth und Andreas

„Siehst du, du bist doch nicht der einzige Black der das gleiche denkt!" Rief James und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube es nicht warum hat er seinen Sohn versteckt?" „Keine Ahnung aber schauen wir einmal weiter was da noch ist und James wurde eines weiteren Briefes aus dem Mai 1973 habhaft; „

Hallo Dad!

Letzten Donnerstag ist Bettina zur Welt gekommen. Andreas freut sich sehr über seine kleine Schwester, wir sind allerdings trotz dieses frohen Ereignisses sehr betrübt. Vor einigen Tagen habe ich erfahren, dass Sergej bei einem Riesenüberfall ums Leben gekommen ist es heißt der dunkle Lord soll seine Finger im Spiel gehabt haben. Zu allem Unglück ist die gute Madam Lacroix überraschend verstorben dementsprechend schlechte geht es Henry und seiner Familie, ich hab immer gedacht die Frau wird sicher 130 am Ende sollte es nur für die 63 reichen. Das schlimmste kommt aber erst vor einem Tag fand man die Familie meines alten Freundes Valerian Rebenstein tot in ihrem Haus. Die Hüter haben schnell erkannt, dass es sich um einen gezielten Mordanschlag gehandelt hatte allerdings dürfte es sich um keine Todesser gehandelt haben sondern um Mitläufer da kein dunkles Mal gesichtet wurde. Die Mörder haben niemand verschont nicht einmal seine kleinen Zwillinge. Es wurde auch ein Schreiben bei ihnen gefunden, das allen Blutsverrätern dasselbe droht. Elisabeth und ich gedenken daher in einer der größeren Muggelstädte unterzutauchen bis der ganze Wahnsinn vorüber ist.

Ich habe gehört bei euch geht es noch schlimmer zu. Ich weiß du hast gesagt dir kann nichts geschehen weil die Blacks Reinblütler sind aber bitte gib acht auf dich. Es tut mir Leid zu hören, das Sirius und Regulus nicht mehr miteinander reden, die beiden standen sich damals so nahe aber vielleicht legt sich das ja wieder.

Alles Liebe Adrian

P.S. Pass auf dich auf und ich hab wieder ein Bild beigelegt.

„Wow das ist heftig!" Pfiff James und Sirius war seltsam bleich. „Hey was ist mit dir Tatze?" Sirius ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und massierte mit seine Fingern seine Stirn;" Was mit mir los ist?" „Krone ich erfahre gerade, dass ich neben Andy und Alphard einen Verwandten hab der tatsächlich ein normaler Mensch ist. Noch dazu scheint er sich im Gegensatz zu meinen Eltern darum zu kümmern was mit mir geschieht ja es scheint fast so als würde er mich kennen und gerne haben!"

James setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Er wusste Sirius gab selten zu, dass es ihm sehr zusetzte wie ihn seine Eltern behandelten und, dass er deshalb seine Freunde innerlich immer um ihre Familien beneidete. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Alphard kam herein; „Ah Jungs ihr seid schon da? Tut mir Leid ein Kollege hat mich aufgehalten".

Erklärte er seelenruhig und stellte seine Aktentasche ab. „Na was ist denn mit dir los Sirius hat Walpurga wieder ihren vorweihnachtlichen Anfall gehabt?" Sirius sah seinen Onkel mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an und griff nach dem Foto das noch immer vor den beiden Teenagern auf dem Couchtisch lag und warf es Alphard vor die Füße; „Kannst du mir das einmal erklären?"

Der ältere Mann beugte sich hinunter und erstarrte als er das Familienfoto seines Sohnes sah. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erklären!" Und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, doch James war schneller und entwaffnete Alphard; „Wollen sie etwa ihren eigenen Neffen angreifen nur weil wir ihr Geheimnis entdeckt haben".

Zu seinem Erstaunen begann Sirius Onkel zu lachen. „Mr. Potter die Mitglieder ihre Familie haben das ungewöhnliche Talent immer voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen. Ich hätte nur ihr Gedächtnis verändert aber anscheinend haben sie meinen Plan nun vereitelt. Also warum setzt ihr euch nicht und ich erkläre euch beiden auch warum ich nie etwas von ihm erzählt habe".

Alphard ließ sich in seinen Lehnsessel fallen; „Also Sirius was willst du wissen?" „Wer ist Adrian?" „Nun mein Sohn wie du an den Briefen unschwer erkennen kannst". „Aber Mutter sagt doch immer..! „Soll sie wenn es ihr Spaß macht, alleine die Tatsache, dass mein Sohn den Fängen dieser grauenhaften Familie entschlüpft ist, ist mehr als eine Entschädigung für Walpurgas andauernde Beleidigungen". „Aber Mr. Black wie haben sie das geschafft?" Wollte James wissen und Alphard erzählte ihnen die Geschichte von Kesselburg; „Wie ihr seht war es ein tragischer Unfall und nicht beabsichtigt aber wie diese Muggel immer sagen wenn das Leben dir Zitronen schenkt mach Limonade daraus".

„Aber woher kennt er mich und die anderen?" Wollte Sirius wissen. „Nun ja an seinem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag erfuhr Adrian dass ich sein Vater bin und er machte sich auf die Suche um mehr über mich herauszufinden und so stand er eines Apriltages genau dort wo ihr beiden gerade sitzt. Ich war innerlich außer mir vor Freude doch dann erinnerte ich mich an meine verrückte Verwandtschaft und wollte ihn gleich wieder wegschicken!" „Wie ging es dann weiter?" Wollte James wissen.

„Gleich mein Junge ich möchte nur etwas meine Kehle befeuchten. Mr. Potter möchten sie auch etwas ich sehe Sirius hat sich ja schon bedient"; und er ließ ohne Zauberstab zwei weitere Gläser herbei schweben und schenkte nach einem Schwenk der Flasche allen drei etwas von dem Whiskey ein.

Er erzählte dann von dem Abendessen; „Es fiel mir nicht schwer es hieß mein Sohn oder ihr und du kannst dir denken Sirius wie ich mich entschieden habe. Ich war bereits mit deiner Familie fertig da hat Adrian dich in das Esszimmer getragen. Es tat ihm sehr weh. Man konnte vom ersten Moment an sehen dass er dich sehr gerne mochte. Er hat dich auf deinen Stuhl gesetzt und du hast angefangen zu weinen als er sich von dir verabschiedete. Du hast sogar vorgeschlagen er solle bleiben und sich wieder maskieren und dass du niemandem was sagen würdest. Am nächsten Tag hab ich ihn auf eine Reise geschickt. Seither habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen und nur die Briefe sind mir geblieben. Er hat auf mich gehört sich die Welt angeschaut, sogar in Paris die Liebe seines Lebens kennen gelernt und wie du siehst eine Familie gegründet!" Beendete Alphard die Geschichte.

Sirius blickte traurig zu Boden und James klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter. „Ich hab immer gedacht du traust mir Onkel Alphard?"; und musste auf einmal gähnen. „Sirius ich hätte es dir ja erzählt nur schau was passieren würde wenn jemand anders davon erfahren würde. All die Morde an den sogenannten Blutsverrätern schau dir deine Cousine Bellatrix an sie würde ohne zu zögern auf Andromeda losgehen allerdings glaube ich, dass es in diesem Fall schlecht für die liebe Bella ausgehen würde, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Was glaubst du würde geschehen wenn sie von Adrian hören würde. Ich könnte mir nie verzeihen wenn ihm und seiner Familie etwas zustieße". „Aber wir würden doch niemanden freiwillig davon erzählen". Verteidigte sich James und gähnte plötzlich recht herzhaft.

„Junges betet dafür dass ihr nie in eine Situation kommt in der man euch auf Informationen foltert aber ich werde wie gesagt dafür sorgen, dass meine Familie nicht entdeckt wird solange Voldemort wütet". Er sah zu wie die Teenager plötzlich wegdösten und holte seinen Zauberstab. „Tut mir Leid Sirius aber manche Sachen bleiben besser vergessen. Oblivate".

_Gut, Mist Langweilig? Würd mich über eure Meinung freuen._


End file.
